With indentification of the Human T-Lymphotrophic Virus-III (HTLV-III) as the probable cause of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS), tests to detect antibody to the virus have been developed. The presence of antibody to HTLV-III indicates exposure to the virus and, in many individuals, continued viral presence has also been found. The meaning of a positive test in an individual with regard to his or her clinical course of infectivity to others is uncertain, but, because of the seriousness of AIDS and its high mortality, people with antibody will be presumed to be infectious and advised to modify their lifestyle, at least with respect to sexual and reproductive behavior. Anti-HTLV-III antibody test kits have recently (March, 1985) been licensed by the Food and Drug Administration for screening blood from blood donors, and testing is being introduced at blood collection centers throughout the United States. Blood donors with positive anti-HTLV-III tests will be advised of this finding and the series of important personal and public health recommendations will be provided to them. This project will compare the effect of two approaches to the provision of psychosocial support to anti-HTLV-III positive donors, to determine their relative benefits to the individual. The goals of the interventions are to: 1) provide accurate and intelligible information to all individuals, 2) encourage individuals to change their behavior in accord with the recommendations, 3) provide emotional support and counseling to individuals concerning the psychosocial aspects of their situation. Behavioral, psychosocial and medical outcomes will be determined for the study populations. The results of the studies will be of importance to the planning of health care for anti-HTLV-III positive individuals, of which there are already an estimated 400,000 in the United States.